


Meh.

by H0n0redGh0st



Category: overwatch
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Large Insertion, M/M, Outline writing, Shapeshifter, Werewolf, Wet Dream Sequences, belly bulge, feral shifter, forced shifting, mpreg reference, trash writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H0n0redGh0st/pseuds/H0n0redGh0st
Summary: Cliche: Hanzo is a secret Omega and Jesse is alpha. they boink.Collection of AUs for Mchanzo shenanigans.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hanzo and Jesse share a dorm for two years before this. Why they cool with another.

“I see you’re still in that dorm with, what is his name? McCree?” Sojiro snorted derisively as he took in the large poster of the Magnificent 7. “He hasn’t noticed your scent yet?” Hanzo knew where this discussion was going. Especially with his mother’s presence. She looked none to pleased with the way Hanzo’s expression pulled a mirror of his father’s.

“Hanzo. It’s been 6 years! Six years without any juices flowing. You’re going to get chaffed if not worse!” Sojiro was pushed out of the frame with a surprised sputter as Umeko took up the screen, “It’s a time to test the waters and learn how to satisfy your betrothed!”

“Mother!” “Umeko!” Sojiro’s head popped up behind hers, looking as horrified as Hanzo felt at the boldness of his mother. 

“Sojiro, no offense, but you have to admit it was rather droll that you-”

“REGARDLESS,” Sojiro gently pulled Umeko from the screen by her shoulders, trying to save face as a smile was beamed in his direction, “There’s more than bedding a betrothed properly. There’s a matter to your health. Not once since your first have you allowed another to take its course. The family doctor is concerned that there may be complications caused by the medication.” 

“As in…?” Hanzo’s read the long term use warning. Osteoporosis, blood clots, and severe hormonal imbalance, but it was worth it to keep his dignity intact. 

“Your prescription will be placed on hold until you complete a handful of natural cycles.” Sojiro nodded as if his word were law. 

“Father, you wouldn’t.” 

“I’m afraid he already did.” Umeko looked a little upset by the news herself, but she was more worried for Hanzo’s safety. “Is your roommate… Trustworthy? Will you need us to hire you a service or room?” 

Hanzo seethed at the screen, “Jesse is more than trustworthy to handle this news… However-” A deep, weary sigh escaped him, “I intend to suffer this alone and with him gone. He knows enough people I can have this room to myself for a few days.” Before there was more of an argument he’d shut down the holoscreen and scooted the chair back with a growl. 

Jesse would understand. Maybe he could say that he’d found an Omega to run their heat with his rut- “That wouldn't work.” Jesse knew he was on suppressants. Maybe he’d be sympathetic to having to be off of the medication, even if Jesse went natural. He respected others who didn't want to present to either biological standpoint. An ideal being who was high on Hanzo’s list of potential spouses. Which wasn't hard as there'd ever only been three on the list for his entire life. 

“Hey, Hanzo, what has you sulking?” 

Hanzo jolted in his seat. “I was contemplating how to approach you with an arising problem.” Hanzo swore Jesse’s eyes flicked briefly to his crotch before a wild brow was quirked. 

“Alright… Well I'm all ears.” 

Hanzo chuckled at the caution Jesse drawled as he proceeded to put his gym bag at the foot of his bed. The scent tickled his nose and itched Hanzo’s primal brain every time. “You see, I'll be needing alone time in our dorm room for a few days.” 

“A few being?”

“Perhaps five days at the latest. I don't anticipate their heat lasting long.” Hanzo’s cheeks burned with shame. 

“You're going to make an Omega build their nest in a strange territory? Really? Thought you were more of a gentleman.” Jesse clicked his tongue in admonishment whilst shaking his head. “I've met your mom and I know she raised you better than that. Give me the real reason.”

Hanzo blanched and refused to look up, finding Jesse’s feet to be more interesting by far. He even marveled how the tendons flexed as Jesse awkwardly shifted from foot to foot. “I would like some alone time.” Hanzo finally blurted after drawing blank after blank of excuses to be made. 

“Oh.” The confusion in that simple sound caused Hanzo to look up at a sheepish Jesse. “I know a place I can crash. I’d like to keep a roommate that goes to bed at a reasonable hour AND cleans up after himself.” He chuckled and glanced over at Hanzo, “When you need me out?”

This was too easy. “Next Wednesday. Until Monday night.” Hanzo fidgeted with thread unraveling from the chair’s seat. 

“I suppose. Least you gave me a week to sort it out.” Jesse grunted as he started tapping on his phone. “One condition.”

Ah there it was, “Yes?”

“You treat me to that fancy burger joint that looks over the bay. Get that big window seat we were ogling before.” Jesse’s grin turned devious. 

“Easy. You only want to go because you enjoy the panic when I throw my name around.”

“It's kinda nice not to have that treatment once in a blue moon, Hanzo.” Jesse went back to his desk to prepare for studying, “Either way, you've got a deal.”

\----

Everything was working out fine for the most part. He'd begin nesting a little too early for his own taste and found it hard to hide the purchase of several new pillows, but it worked out in his favor when Jesse stole a few. 

What he wasn't expecting was The Dream. It tilted his entire world, woke him in a cold sweat with a hard on, and made Jesse moan out in his sleep in a way that matched the man in his dreams that'd been railing his fat body. He felt his abs. Not fat. Hanzo swallowed thickly and ran from the room to clean up. 

\-----

Hanzo was exhausted by the time his heat had worn off. Thankfully, it was shorter than he'd expected for his second but unluckily, it'd also been his messiest. Even his first hadn't soaked through three sheet changes and to the special lining he'd placed on the mattress. It may have been a mix of sweat and frustrated tears that enhanced his scent to the point he'd become nose blind to it.

“Damn- you actually ran someone thru their heat.” Jesse opened the window pointing a fan to air out the scent. “You look like death. Find an Omega who couldn't be damned to stop?” The friendly jabs only made Hanzo more frustrated as he clamped his thighs together. 

“I tried to clean up all day yesterday so you wouldn't be assaulted. It seems I failed.”

“Nah just nearing my own rut here and the smell is making me on edge.” Jesse cleared his throat as he caught Hanzo’s concerned look, “I'm not going after your digs. Calm down. They smell divine, ya picked a good one.”

Hanzo couldn't help the subtle pooling in his undergarments at the compliment. He reigned himself in as Jesse wrinkled his nose further as he's certain the smell increased. “I need to wash these better. Excuse me.”

“You're excused- damn.” Hanzo watched Jesse stuck his head out their window and take a deep breath, resolutely trying to not stare at the onscene tent in his roommate’s sweats. He heard his throat click loudly as he swallowed down the arousal curling in his gut. The door slammed shut behind him as he ran down to the washing machines. 

\----

The second time he'd done better. Easily timed it with Jesse heading out on a family trip, of which he'd had to reject a tempting invitation, and had the room sparkling clean and deodorize by professionals kindly provided by his parents. 

The third time sprung on him. 

The weighted blanket Jesse often teased him for was too heavy. Hot and sweaty he groaned low in his throat as he kicked the offender off. A small relief as the cooler air blanketed him instead. Sleep came back to him, but so did that wicked dream where he was the perfect little Omegan homemaker with belly round and tits thick while he was being lavished with attention from an eager mouth that was replaced by an obscenely large cock. All the same his body sheathed it like he was fashioned for every curve offered. He whimpered out as his belly rocked and swayed with his knees digging into the duvet. Hanzo groaned as Jesse called his name in his dreams, crooned Jesse's own until the sex slowed and Jesse’s voice sounded more concerned yet aroused. 

“Hanzo…?” 

Hanzo’s dream shattered as his brain kicked awake. He could feel a weight over him, warmth radiating to and from his body. He tried to feign sleep longer, hoping his breathing didn't give him away, and that all of this could be put away as a fever induced dream and nothing more. 

“I know you're awake, wise ass.” Jesse sounded winded as if he'd taken a punch to the gut. It made Hanzo’s toes curl into the mattress.

“What is it?” He wished his throat wasn't so dry and scratchy. “What time is it?” Upon opening his eyes, Hanzo felt as if he were being consumed. Jesse’s pupils were blown in the dim light of morning as they bore into Hanzo’s feeble glare. 

“6 AM.” Jesse breathed out, his face coming closer as if drawn in. “Fuck, it's you.” There was pain in his voice, yet Hanzo’s sleep addled brain couldn't place what he meant, “Sugar, what was your dream? What fantasy can I fulfill for you?”

“What?” Hanzo croaked as his eyes widened while he heart felt about ready to spring from his chest. 

“Sweetheart, I've never heard my name moaned with such ardor.” Jesse’s nose nuzzled behind Hanzo’s ear, voice lowered, “That time you asked me to leave wasn't for any Omega but you, wasn't it?” There's a rumble in Jesse’s accusation that sends a shiver of arousal down Hanzo’s spine that causes his hips to jerk in an aborted thrust. He was no simpering Omega. The cat was out of the bag. 

“Yes.” There's a challenge placed in his reply. A ‘so what if I am?’ hung in the air as Hanzo slowly reached up to dig his fingers into Jesse’s bed head. “I wasn't going to bother you with my problem.”

“Yet it sounded like in your dream I was taking care of your ‘problem’ just fine.” Jesse had boldly moved onto the bed, knees bracketed Hanzo’s thighs and elbows wedged above his head. 

“You took care of the ‘problem’ you made.” Hanzo mumbled as he looked away from Jesse, baring more of his neck. 

“I made a problem in your dream and that was somehow sexy?” Jesse huffed out a laugh against the column of Hanzo’s now exposed neck, “If you like me to-”

“I'm not ready for children.” Hanzo blurted before covering his mouth at the way Jesse recoiled back onto his haunches. He tried to curl away from the stare Jesse gave him, but was woefully held in place by Jesse’s weight. The silence that stretched on had him squirming. 

“You mean to tell me you were having a wet dream about me getting you pregnant or…?” 

“You weren't getting me pregnant.” 

Jesse was silent for a moment still before his whole body flushed red and he sputtered, “Shit.” Hanzo could feel the way Jesse’s balls contracted in apparent excitement at the thought. 

“I know it it's disgu-”

“You getting off to us expecting and you finding me an acceptable mate to take care of you is far from disgusting. Fuck.” Jesse ground down between the valley Hanzo’s thighs made, “Call me vile, but I would be honored to be that.” Jesse rubbed his blood heavy erection against his thighs again. “Ain't gotta be now but damn if I wouldn't want that future.”

“Say that to me after were off this high. “ Hanzo growled as he spread his thighs, their cocks grinding as their hips met, “Until then. Wrap that third leg of yours and get to work.”


	2. WereHanzo just wants some love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a continuation of last but another AU where Hanzo is an unregistered Were and they're giving himself a test stress to see when he can be forced into shift. He is in a dry spell while pining. He wants Jesse, a fellow shifter, something fierce.

Hanzo bared his teeth as he fought back the shift. The stress bearing down on his body as the simulator put him through his paces. Each time he'd kill something the machine easily produced something that forced his body to react violently. They were trying to see his endurance before relying on the shift. The satisfying freeing of the beast within. It was a shame that he couldn't allow it free unless under containment... Well at least until they could trust him. He'd been under suspect and watch since he'd touched down months ago. When he'd met the cowboy. The oil and sweet cloves. The wrinkles of stress and age that caught up to the man who acted unawares. 

_ Keep on task, Agent Shimada._ 

The reminder in Athena's voice shook him from the need. They'd been dancing around each other. A few romps in bed, a date here and there, and indecent make outs on the battlefield after victory. It flared the beast's need within. The machine he'd been fighting slammed Hanzo in to the wall, eliciting a yelp from his lips, past elongated fangs, instead of a grunt or shout. It wouldn't yield as it descended on him, causing sharp claws to gouge out the processor with a puff of annoyance at being so caught off guard.

Another took it's place. The rattling of this machine caused his ears to pin back in annoyance. He towered over the fighter, tail righting him - 

_Agent Shimada. Shift at 65%. Return to status green._ 

He ignored the AI's warning, ripping the bots arms clean out of the sockets before tearing the head clean off of its shoulders. There was nothing left but scrap metal. A snort of annoyance slipped past his elongated snout, maw parted in a quiet pant. His sides heaved as he righted himself. 

_Shift 100%- _ 

Hanzo barely acknowledged the rest of the orders Athena was barking as he began for the door, following the scent that his body craved. An alarm sounded and he heard the dead bolt slide into place over the ominous howl that shook the training room. This wouldn't do. He needed his companion- needed to satisfy the cowboy in a way only this form could. **Unlock the door!** He bellowed though it came out in a violent roar. The door nor windows would give under his pressure.

Then the scent hit his nose. It grew stronger from under the training room's door. He stuck his nose hard against the seam, sniffing and snuffling against the cold metal. His teeth clacked against it as he lapped at the door jamb as if he could devour the scent of _him._ It caused heat to coil deep in his belly and warm his hips. It had him pacing in circles, whining and needing more than just himself in this space. **Give him to me. _Please_ **

Genji was watching his brother pace in the training room and found that not even his own beast could calm the man down. He'd had to call in the reinforcements at the advice of Genyatta. Apparently the monk had noted some of the same 'symptoms' Genji himself had shown when he was separated from someone who was on his mind, it bothered Genji greatly. He'd hoped he'd had more control with the meditation he'd been practicing. If he'd lost himself in such an embarrassing manner, crying and whining over his best friend's scent, then he'd need to work harder. 

"Brother- Hanzo, I need you to back away from the door before I open it." Ana had brought the cowboy's hat from the locker room and placed it on the otherside, readied her sleep dart, and gave Genji the go ahead once she'd peered through the one way glass. Genji took note of the shake of her head and heavy sigh with a mutter of _'children...'_ 

Once the door was cracked open, Hanzo sprang through the gap. With hat cradled in his teeth, Ana brought him down with a tsk. "Shameful." 

Genji ran a hand down his face plate. "It seems it's been sometime since my brother has... Helped himself." He took the hat to cover the shame between regressing thighs. Was this how Hanzo'd felt when he'd had to drag Genji out of such situations with the young women from the bar? May the Iris bless his soul, this was humiliating. "You're lucky that I care about you." He muttered the same phrase that Hanzo had used on him all those years ago as he grabbed a fist full of neck scruff and pulled the werewolf down through halls, hat hanging firmly on his indecency, to Jesse's room with a quick text to the gunslinger's comm. _Come prepared. There's a wolf in your den._


	3. Belly Bulge/Knotty Bottom Hanzo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesse raws Hanzo with his big dick and it bulges.

Hanzo stretches his slick shined hole with four of his own fat fingers, pleased with the barely there burn and the guttural growl behind him. Hanzo doesn't need to glance behind him to imagine Jesse, blood heavy cock in paw, stroking himself to the lewd display Hanzo offered. The warm walls of his innards slip from reach as he removes his fingers, spreading his pliant hole to show a panting Jesse that he was ready to take what Jesse had to offer. 

A breath is shared between them before the thick head of Jesse cock butts rudely against his fluttering pucker. The hold Jesse has on his hip tightens. Nails dig into meat leaving dimples and bruises while the crown of his cock slips into Hanzo's welcoming heat. 

All at once, Hanzo knows he hasn't prepared himself for the fullness that fills him further than his fingers could reach. Jesse, bless his soul, slows his press in when he meets resistance. He's still, chest heaving harder than Hanzo's labored breaths when he pulls out and moves out from between Hanzo's thighs. Dread sits low in Hanzo's empty stomach as he hides his face in the pillow he'd been laying on. The world upends and the pillows are readjusted under the curve of his spine. 

"Jesse-" Hanzo's voice breaks when he removes the pillow from his face and catches the disheveled appearance Jesse wears. From the flush of his chest to his cheeks he's enticing but not so much as the view of his groin. Jesse's cock, so heavy with desire, sags under its own weight, but the way his thick balls cause it to swing with Jesse's awkward shuffle back onto the bed, it has Hanzo's mouth agape and ready. 

"Sorry, m'just trying a new angle." Jesse voice is a low rumble as he takes Hanzo's thighs and slowly stretches them down towards Hanzo's sides, revealing the kick of Hanzo's own arousal and the flutter of the perineum. He has Hanzo hold the back of his own knees while Jesse guides the head of his cock in one more time, slicking the quivering muscles shamelessly with his precum to mark him, before sliding home. This time he was easily able to make it two-thirds of the way in before he needed to pause and let a writhing, red faced Hanzo adjust.

Jesse hums low, sending the noise thru his body and Hanzo's own as his calloused fingers pet along the darkening flesh of Hanzo's sac. He meanly presses his thumb against the soft, rarely enjoyed flesh to make Hanzo see stars and listen to the strained bark of surprised pleasure. He almost misses the tell. Almost. His keen eyes catch the flex of muscle before Hanzo can spill. Jesse clamps a hand around his base and squeezes. "Ah, ah, ah. Not yet, sweet pea. Need you to be in the moment little longer." Jesse buries himself in to the hilt, bottoming out to Hanzo's angry snarl. "Now that's a look that gets the blood boiling." He grinds his balls against the curve of Hanzo's cheeks as Jesse guided Hanzo's knees further down with his lift.

Hanzo's insides feel stuffed full of Jesse. The position has him stretched taut in all places. It's when Jesse starts to move that he notices. He holds his breath as he watches the outline disappear and reappear as Jesse sets a slow, burning pace. Hanzo abandons a leg, nearly kneeing Jesse in the chest in its recoils, but he has to touch. To know what he's seeing is real. Jesse with a mouthful of heated accusations, swallows every last one of them as he feels pressure on the head and shaft of his cock increase. He looks down between them and watches Hanzo press and rub at the bulge of his lower stomach. "Oh..." Jesse's stunned expression morphs into a devious smile as he shifts, angled his hips, and presses his cock up higher to meet Hanzo's trembling finger tips. The hold on Hanzo's cock loosened and Jesse cursed as he felt copious ropes of Hanzo's spend dripping down his fist. "Well, that's one, sweetheart... Plenty more to go. It isn't going be me just me covered in you." Jesse smeared Hanzo's ejaculation along his firm stomach, "When we're done, you'll be straining at the waist line and bred full of my pups..." He'd bowed into Hanzo's space, Hanzo's knees finally touched the bed. 


End file.
